Les Belles de la Neuvième
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Défi lancé avec Eilinsande - 500 ans plus tard, la réincarnation de Grimmjow rencontre une Capitaine et sa subalterne que chacun de nous connaît. Le rapport de force est cependant inversé ... Que va-t-il se passer ?


**Genre : **DÉFI ! ... Heu ... Hum ... Hé hé hé hé ! Donc ... Heu ... Action / Aventure / Romance (?) / Yuri (clairement sous-entendu sans scène de sexe !) / Hétéro (clairement sous-entendu sans scène de sexe !)

**Rating :** T

**Note d'Axel :** Il était une fois ... Deux autrices ... Eilinsande et moi ... Et un délire où l'on propose de se donner des défis : proposer un "thème", écrire toutes les deux dessus et voir le résultat ! ... Une idée et deux points de vues sur cette base ! Voilà de quoi est partie cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

**Thème :** "Un OS Non UA Avec Grim, Lili et Yachi, et avec les réactions de Starrk et Kenpachi"

**Résumé :** 500 ans se sont écoulés depuis la victoire de la Soul Society sur Aizen Sosuke. Yachiru Kusajishi est depuis quelques décennies Capitaine de la Neuvième Division et elle a pris sous son aile Lilinette Gingerback, survivante du camp adverse qui s'est rangée de leur côté avec son Espada, la nommant même au poste de Vice-Capitaine.

Pendant la fête nationale célébrant leur victoire, un jeune homme sème le trouble, jusqu'à ce que sa situation devienne désespérée au point que les deux jeunes femmes doivent intervenir. Quelle surprise pour Lilinette de découvrir que ce jeune homme est le sosie parfait d'un de ses anciens alliés, qui se serait tout simplement réincarné en une véritable tête brûlée !

La vie reprend son cours pour tout le monde.

**Bêta Correctrices :** _Niemand-ist-da_ et _Wesley Iriah Douglas_

_

* * *

_

L'Histoire raconte qu'un jour, plusieurs Shinigamis trahirent la Soul Society. Si l'Histoire n'explique pas clairement les raisons qui ont poussées ces trois hommes à trahir les Armées de la Cour, ni les raisons qui ont motivé chacun d'eux à retourner leurs armes contre le Roi, elle raconte comment les valeureux Capitaines, toujours fidèles à leur maître à tous, réussirent à vaincre ces trois traîtres et les créatures qu'ils avaient créées pour former leur propre armée ...

Une armée de monstres dont l'existence même semblait être une offense pour la chambre des Chuo, des Hollows si proches des Shinigamis qu'ils étaient souvent d'une puissance incroyable et dévastatrice. Heureusement que les héros de la grande guerre possédaient une conviction inébranlable ! Car les Armées de la Cour vainquirent et revinrent en véritable Héros à la Soul Society, où tout le monde les honora pour leur bataille acharnée !

Aujourd'hui, à la Soul Society, c'était une journée de fête : l'anniversaire de la défaite d'Aizen Sosuke ...

* * *

Un jeune homme était installé dans un coin d'une ruelle, se tenant aussi loin que possible du lieu de cette putain de fête qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde ! Non mais, pourquoi fallait que tout le monde soit joyeux alors qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de morts pendant cette bataille ? Ho, mais ce n'était pas grave ! Évidement ! Après tout, ce n'était pas grave si tous les ennemis étaient morts ! Et puis, qu'importait que le Commandant Yamamoto ait dû se sacrifier pour affaiblir un peu Aizen ! Sans oublier cette pauvre Vice-Capitaine dont on oublia vite le nom, qui avait été transpercée par ses propres alliés victimes d'un sort d'hypnose ! Mais oui ! C'était un JOUR DE FÊTE ! Fallait crier qu'on était super trop content !

Lâchant un grognement, le jeune homme se boucha les oreilles lorsqu'il entendit la foule devenir hystérique. Il eut presque envie d'y aller pour en assommer quelques-uns, ne serait-ce que pour jeter un froid à l'assistance ... Mais il s'en abstint, continuant de broyer du noir dans son coin, espérant qu'on le laisserait tranquille ... Mais bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur les quelques idiots qui notèrent sa présence, entrant dans la ruelle justement pour se moquer de lui, celui-ci s'étant fait une assez grande réputation.

- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Lâcha ironiquement l'un des jeunes hommes. N'est-ce pas le célèbre "Grimmjow" ?

- Quel nom stupide ! Répliqua un de ses amis, entrant dans son jeu.

- Tu te serais retrouvé face à l'original, t'aurais fait dans ta culotte ! Assura le susnommé en lui lançant un regard polaire.

Ils se figèrent tous les trois, chacun connaissant le comportement violent dont le bleuté pouvait faire preuve lorsqu'il était énervé et là, c'était clair : il était énervé ! Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Ouais, la journée avait bien commencé : une sieste sous un arbre, un repas volé avec même l'occasion de faire un brin de toilette dans un petit lac ... C'était lorsque la fête avait débuté que son humeur avait chuté jusqu'à descendre en dessous de "zéro" !

- Tiens, faut croire que je produis le même effet que ce dernier ! Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu nous cherches ? Répliqua un des garçons en se mettant sur la défensive.

- Et j'vous ai trouvé, non ?

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au groupe pour répondre à la provocation et... Pour que Grimmjow ne se lance dans le tas, sans la moindre hésitation, malgré le désavantage numérique.

* * *

Yachiru Kusajishi, Capitaine de la Neuvième Division depuis quelques décennies maintenant, devait s'assurer que les Forces Policières de la Soul Society effectuaient un travail irréprochable pendant la fête nationale : vu que certains "Héros" sortaient du Seireitei pour défiler, augmentant l'effervescence de ce moment si important pour tout le monde, il fallait que sa Division s'assure de la sécurité de toute cette belle petite foule ! Sauf qu'il ne se passait jamais rien pendant ce genre de fête, pas lorsqu'elle était là !

Se baladant dans le Rukongai, elle ne prêta guère d'attention à la foule qui l'observait avec fascination, elle qui avait été Vice-Capitaine pendant cette bataille à laquelle elle n'avait jamais participé, mais tout le monde semblait l'oublier ! Des murmures s'élevèrent sur son passage et bien qu'elle fit comme si elle ne les entendait pas, elle sentait ses oreilles siffler alors qu'elle avançait pour prendre des nouvelles d'Iba, qui était parti à la retraite depuis quelques temps lui aussi.

Ha, bientôt, toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues de cette époque où elle avait été Vice-Capitaine seraient à la retraite ! Après Unohana, Soi Fon, Komamura, à qui serait-ce le tour ? Elle ? Hum, non, elle avait encore beaucoup à faire dans les Armées de la Cour. Tant que Kenpachi ne partirait pas, elle resterait pour continuer de le soutenir avec sa propre Division ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, elle devait aller le voir ce soir ! Avec une part de gâteau fait maison, donc forcément raté, mais fait avec amour et tendresse !

Ha, ils devaient être tristes à la Onzième Division d'avoir perdu leur touche de féminité, mais soit c'était elle qui avait une nomination, soit c'était Ikkaku. Vu que le Shinigami chauve comptait rester sous les ordres de son supérieur, il était passé Vice-Capitaine tandis qu'elle ... Capitaine ! Rien que cela ! C'était tout de même superbe comme situation ! D'autant qu'elle avait pu choisir son subalterne. Elle s'était tout naturellement tournée vers Lilinette Gingerback, surprenant bien des personnes par ce choix plutôt insolite, mais pas isolé ...

Contrairement à ce qui était dit, certains Arrancars de la grande Guerre avaient survécus. C'était le cas du Primera Espada et de la petite Nell qui, après quelques recherches de Kurotsuchi, avait pu retrouver sa forme adulte, définitivement cette fois. Si au début, cela avait été plutôt compliqué de faire comprendre aux hommes qu'ils étaient bien des leurs, au final, on avait préféré taire leurs présences dans la plus grande bataille de tous les temps ! Ce n'était pas dévalorisant pour eux, au contraire : savoir qu'ils avaient un dossier "vierge" était un atout.

La chambre des Chuo avait d'abord protesté, jusqu'au jour où le Roi s'en était sans doute mêlé. Mais expliquer ce qu'il avait fait pour forcer la Chambre à se taire était difficile, surtout pour la petite Yachiru ... En réalité, elle se fichait pas mal de tout ce qui était "politique" ! Elle avait été heureuse en apprenant que Lilinette n'était plus considérée comme une "prisonnière de guerre" et soulagée de la voir sortir du laboratoire de Kurotsuchi : c'était une enfant, forte avec ça, donc forcément une bonne camarade de jeu !

Sauf qu'avec le temps, les deux "fillettes" étaient devenues "adultes" !

Yachiru Kusajishi était devenue une femme aux formes acceptables. Ses cheveux étaient à moitié attachés en un chignon relevé, tandis que l'autre moitié dégringolait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle avait aussi une frange droite qui lui arrivait juste à hauteur de ses yeux bleus et lorsqu'elle s'amusait avec Lilinette à se maquiller, le résultat était toujours très agréable à regarder. Quant à cette dernière, ses cheveux dorés cascadaient en de délicieuses boucles sur ses épaules, lui arrivant juste au-dessus des omoplates. Sa frange partait sur le côté et elle aussi pouvait être très belle maquillée.

- Yachiru ! Appela la voix de la blonde qui sautilla en s'avançant vers elle.

- Lilinette ! Répliqua la rosée tout aussi enthousiaste.

C'est ainsi que la si célèbre cérémonie des "retrouvailles" débuta en pleine rue, démolissant en une fraction de seconde la réputation "dure et sévère" des deux femmes ... Qui n'était pas qu'une rumeur, malgré les apparences que donnait cet entrain "matinal" ! Lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles, elles avaient tendance à se lâcher, à plus forte raison lorsqu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis un petit moment déjà ! Elles finirent par reprendre leur sérieux et la Vice-Capitaine la salua en bonne et due forme.

- Une des unités signale qu'il y a du grabuge dans un quartier au Nord, annonça la blonde. Est-ce que je vais voir pour régler le problème ?

- On peut y aller toutes les deux, assura la Capitaine. De toute façon, c'est très calme aujourd'hui.

Lilinette partit donc vers le lieu en utilisant le Sonido, Yachiru la suivant avec le Shunpo. En arrivant, la Capitaine vit un garçon à la chevelure bleu électrique en train de se battre avec une bande de voyous. Elle fut impressionnée par son acharnement, se demandant combien de temps il pourrait bien tenir. Un contre six, ce n'était pas évident, surtout que chaque homme qu'il mettait à terre était remplacé par deux ou trois autres. Ses agresseurs ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et paraissaient bien décidés à lui régler son compte.

- Laisse, ce n'est qu'une altercation, soupira-t-elle. C'est un quartier mal famé, alors ce n'est pas bien grave de ...

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa subalterne, étonnée de voir ses yeux écarquillés à ce point. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi surprise.

- C'est pas possible, murmura la blonde en pointant le bleuté du doigt, se tournant vers sa supérieure. C'est "lui" ...

"Lui ?" ... Yachiru ne voyait pas trop de quoi Lilinette parlait. Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui était en grande difficulté. Quelqu'un avait attrapé un bâton et l'avait frappé derrière la tête. Lorsque la voix brisée de la blonde hurla de terreur, il n'en fallut pas plus à la rosée pour intervenir, utilisant le Shunpo pour se retrouver entre l'étrange jeune homme et son opposant, qui avait dans l'intention de le frapper à terre...

Faisant augmenter sa pression spirituelle, le brigand stoppa son geste en écarquillant les yeux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Évidement, son regard envoyait clairement le message suivant : "si tu bouges, tu meurs". Toutes les personnes aux alentours avaient cessé de bouger, si ce n'était Lilinette qu'elle sentait accroupie derrière elle, s'inquiétant de l'état du garçon. C'était tout de même étrange : habituellement, elle n'était pas du genre à se soucier des inconnus ...

"Lui" ... Ce n'était pas un inconnu !

* * *

En plus du coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête, le jeune homme avait tout un tas d'autres blessures plus ou moins graves. Vu qu'il était resté évanoui, elles avaient décidé de le transporter jusqu'au centre de soin le plus proche. Cela en avait étonné plus d'un : il arrivait souvent que des Shinigamis apportent un homme blessé jusque-là, mais une Capitaine et une Vice-Capitaine ? D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était connu des services ...

Il s'appelait Grimmjow ... Face à cette découverte, Lilinette était devenue livide. Elle s'était assise en espérant avoir rapidement des nouvelles, oubliant totalement sa mission prioritaire. Yachiru était à côté d'elle, patientant ... Attendant sans doute que la blonde se dévoile enfin, mais elle avait du mal à trouver les mots pour expliquer sa situation : cela était si insolite ... A plusieurs reprises, la Vice-Capitaine s'était tourné vers sa supérieure en ouvrant la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle finissait par se détourner, continuant de réfléchir à cette situation ...

- C'est "Lui", finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

-Lui qui ? Répliqua Yachiru en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est Grimmjow ...

- Oui, je sais qu'il s'appelle "Grimmjow" ! Il parait qu'il fait pas mal de grabuge...

- Non, c'est pas ça : c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! J'en suis sûre ! C'est Lui !

La rosée haussa les sourcils en lâchant un long "Oh" et finit par éviter son regard avant de se tourner vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, répétant un "oh" plus du genre "Oh mon dieu !" que "Oh, intéressant".

- Tu veux dire que... Souffla-t-elle incertaine. Non ! ... Si ? ... Mais ... C'est vraiment lui ? Enfin, je veux dire ... Il est mort !

- Oui, je sais ! Il est mort ! Mais il est aussi là ! C'est lui ! Je le reconnaîtrais parmi des millions de personnes ! Mais ... En même temps, ce n'est pas lui ... Je n'y comprends plus rien !

- C'est sans doute sa réincarnation, proposa Yachiru. Tu sais, la guerre a eu lieu il y a tellement longtemps ... Depuis le temps, la plupart de tes amis ont dû se réincarner, à moins qu'ils ne soient allés en enfer... Donc, tu avais raison : il n'était pas si mauvais que ça !

Lilinette soupira avant de rougir légèrement, se disant que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle d'apprendre qu'il avait une seconde chance. Pourvu qu'il ne la loupe pas cette fois... Parti comme c'était, il y avait fort à parier qu'il la louperait ! Ha ! Les hommes ! ... Les souvenirs de cet homme frappèrent tout l'Arrancar de plein fouet, qui ne put s'empêcher de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie, cherchant là un peu de réconfort.

- Mon premier amour, gémit-elle. Il est revenu ... Je suis sensée faire quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point, avoua franchement la Capitaine. Mais on peut toujours essayer de renouer contact, hein ? Et voir si tu es toujours ... Amoureuse de lui ?

- J'ai sentit mon cœur battre si fort que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait exploser ... Ho, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Si on repart au Seireitei, je ne le reverrai peut-être plus jamais de toute ma vie ! Yachiru ... Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre de nouveau ...

- Puisqu'il faut qu'on retourne au Seireitei, on va faire en sorte que lui aussi y aille !

Faire en sorte qu'il y aille ? Elle n'était pas sérieuse ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule manière pour qu'il vienne là-bas, c'était qu'il devienne Shinigami. Il paraissait que "Ce" Grimmjow-là n'aimait pas non plus les Shinigamis, cela faisait un point commun avec l'ancien. Avait-il changé ou pas ? Pour le moment, tout laissait croire que non ...

Son premier Amour ... À qui elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire la moindre déclaration ! Ha, c'était compréhensible en même temps : elle avait le corps d'une gamine à l'époque et elle n'aurait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit vu qu'à Las Noches, il y avait tellement de belles femmes ... Elle n'avait jamais rien dit ... Lorsqu'elle avait appris sa mort, elle avait pleuré des semaines, croyant à l'époque qu'elle perdait pour toujours son tout premier amour d'enfance ... Et voilà qu'elle le retrouvait ... Parce que c'était bien lui : c'était Grimmjow !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sourit Yachiru, pressant son épaule avec délicatesse. Tu vas voir, je vais le piéger et il sera forcé de venir ! Il sera à nous !

- "Nous" ? Répéta la blonde en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

- Bah, quoi ? On partage tout ! Alors les petits copains aussi ! Non ?

Face à cette phrase, Lilinette ne put réagir que d'une seule façon : rire aux éclats avec sa Capitaine.

* * *

Grimmjow s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Cela l'étonna grandement : il avait cru que les voyous le mettraient en morceaux plutôt que de l'apporter ici, à moins que cela ne les amusait plus de lui taper dessus. Il s'assit sur le lit et fut sur le point de partir lorsqu'une des infirmières lui interdit de bouger, lui déclarant qu'il avait de la visite. Si c'était pour voir ces imbéciles se moquer de lui, alors autant déserter tout de suite ! Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec cette affaire. Le personnel protesta farouchement, mais aucun ne se risqua à tenter de le retenir, ne le connaissant que trop bien ...

- Bakudo No Ichi : Sai ! Lâcha une voix un peu plus loin.

Les bras du jeune homme se bloquèrent dans son dos, le faisant grogner de douleur alors qu'il s'effondrait de tout son long au sol : un de ses bras avait été cassé et il n'avait pas laissé le temps au personnel de se charger de cette blessure vu qu'il pouvait s'en charger lui-même, sachant se servir un peu du Kido.

Se retournant difficilement, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux Shinigamis s'avancer vers lui, des femmes en plus ! Et pas n'importe qui ! Les deux femmes chargées de la Neuvième Division ! Même s'il était très impressionné, Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et fit son possible pour se relever afin de faire face aux deux nouvelles arrivantes.

- Alors, voilà donc la terreur des terreurs ! Souffla la Capitaine avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Celui qui donne beaucoup de travail à ce pauvre petit hôpital ! Hé bien, je suis presque déçue ! Tu n'es pas aussi terrifiant et fort qu'il n'y parait ! Alors tu devrais peut-être te calmer et laisser faire au personnel son travail !

- Je ne suis pas faible ! Protesta le bleuté.

- Un insecte parmi tant d'autres ! Assura-t-elle. Tu ne serais même pas capable de me blesser, même en le voulant de toutes tes forces !

Touché dans son estime, il ragea intérieurement, se doutant que ce qu'elle disait n'était pas tout à fait faux. Avait-elle besoin d'appuyer à ce point sur ce sujet ? Elle s'approcha de lui puis posa sa main sur sa tête ... Donnant l'impression de le caresser comme un enfant en bas-âge.

- Allez, d'ici une centaine d'années, tu deviendras quelqu'un ! Assura-t-elle sur un ton clairement ironique. Tâche de ne plus faire de bêtises !

- Je ne suis pas faible ! Répéta le bleuté, de plus en plus énervé.

Essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du sort de Kido, il la vit bouger. Elle lui fit une pichenette sur le front ... Une pichenette qui le propulsa brutalement en arrière. Il retomba au sol, ayant beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette attaque simple et incroyablement puissante en même temps ! Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance pendant quelque secondes. En tout cas, il ne tarda pas à voir devant lui le visage de la Vice-Capitaine qui paraissait inquiète.

- Yachiru ! Lâcha-t-elle, mécontente.

- Laisse-le, on retourne au Seireitei ! Déclara la Capitaine. Aller, Lilinette ! Pas la peine de perdre plus de temps !

Ces paroles l'exaspérèrent au plus haut point. Il se releva difficilement, la femme l'ayant libéré de son sort. Il chancela mais réussit à tenir sur ses jambes, tenant Dieu seul sait comment sur celles-ci ! C'était quoi cette puissance de malade ? En un coup, elle l'avait mis à terre et il avait vraiment mal ... Trop ...

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton colérique.

- Yachiru Kusajishi, Capitaine de la Neuvième Division des Armées de la Cour ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un salut de la main. À la prochaine, insecte !

Elle tourna les talons pour partir, disparaissant d'un coup de Shunpo parfait. La Vice-Capitaine qui l'accompagnait hésita quelques secondes, semblant très en colère, elle lui jeta même un coup d'œil incertain avant de disparaître à son tour ... Cette sale garce ! Elle allait voir s'il était qu'un insecte ! Ouais : il s'en fit la promesse, il irait lui montrer sa façon de penser à cette nana ! Il allait l'écraser ! C'est pas parce que c'était une meuf qu'il irait pas jusqu'au Seireitei pour lui foutre une raclée !

* * *

Cela faisait bien cinq ans que Yachiru et Lilinette avaient, un jour, rencontré par hasard la "réincarnation" de Grimmjow. Bien que la blonde l'ait laissé faire, elle n'avait pas compris ce que son amie avait cherché à faire en traitant de la sorte le bleuté, mais si la rosée se souvenait bien, le Grimmjow qu'avait connu Lilinette était du genre à répondre à chaque provocation. Alors si c'était bien lui ... On ne tarderait pas à en entendre parler ! Enfin, "tarderait" était un grand mot vu qu'en réalité, malgré le temps, personne ne s'était jamais présenté à la porte de la Division pour réclamer un combat à la Capitaine.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Lilinette était assise sur le bord de la terrasse, observant le ciel changer de couleur. Yachiru ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, s'accoudant à la rambarde. Toutes deux assistèrent à ce coucher dans le silence, savourant le spectacle des couleurs qui se mélangeaient pour en former d'autres. Cela leur arrivait souvent de partager des moments si intimes. Peut-être que leur amitié ne se résumait pas qu'à ça ... Qui savait ?

- J'aurais dû l'enlever ! Soupira Lilinette. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser là-bas ... Après qu'on soit partie, il a complètement disparu du quartier ... Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

- Non, il a dû partir de son côté pour s'entraîner ! Assura Yachiru. T'inquiète pas ! Il peux pas mourir cette fois et si c'est le cas, bah lorsqu'il réapparaîtra, j'te jure que j'le tue juste pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! Cette fois, tu lui diras que tu l'aimes !

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certaine ! Enfin, faut d'abord voir s'il te plaît dans sa réincarnation ! Sinon, je te consolerai !

- Et si je l'aime et qu'il m'aime ?

- Alors vous allez devoir me consoler tous les deux parce que là, je serai vraiment très triste !

- Tous les deux ? Tu rigoles ? Ça va pas la tête ! Comment tu peux imaginer une telle chose ?

- Hé bien, c'est facile : tu es la femme idéale et lui il est l'homme idéal ! Donc à vous deux, vous formez le couple parfait de mon point de vue ! Un peu normal que je veuille en profiter ! Non ?

La blonde resta muette de stupeur devant les paroles de son amie.

- Te rends-tu compte qu'il n'y a aucune "logique" dans ton raisonnement ? Demanda Lilinette en haussant un sourcil.

Bien sûr que si, c'était logique, mais uniquement de son point de vue, qui avait été fortement influencé par des années passées dans une Division où ne vivaient que des hommes à la morale plus que douteuse ... Enfin, qu'importe ! De toute façon, on verrait bien s'il se déciderait à apparaître un jour !

La rosée trouva judicieux de changer de sujet … Quoi de plus efficace que de faire une farce ? C'est pourquoi elle poussa sans la moindre hésitation Lilinette qui disparut quelques secondes avant de tomber quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas, ne s'y attendant pas du tout ... Oups ? Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus la rambarde, Yachiru vérifia que son amie avait bien survécu à la ... Hum ... "Chute accidentelle" ? Heureusement, un céro lui indiqua qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de répondre de la mort de sa Vice-Capitaine ... Mais devrait sans doute expliquer pourquoi demain on découvrirait le bâtiment principal de la Neuvième Division sans toit !

Non contente d'avoir démoli le lieu par un céro, Lilinette apparut devant Yachiru, le sabre sorti ... Hum ... Cela promettait d'être amusant !

Bien sûr, le lendemain matin, la Capitaine de la Neuvième Division et sa subalterne était en face du Commandant en chef des Armées de la Cour, Ukitake Junshiro, qui les réprimanda toutes deux. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Elles étaient toutes deux dans un état déplorable, mais que voulez-vous ? Elles n'y pouvaient rien si elles aimaient se battre ! Toutes deux arboraient leurs sourires un peu niais et Starrk eut beau frapper le crâne de sa petite sœur, elle continuait à agir comme si de rien n'était. Quant à Kenpachi ... Lui était fier de sa petite "Yachiru" !

Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, Junshiro rappela Yachiru pour lui parler du poste du lieutenant : elle devait en nommer un dans les prochains jours, mais comment choisir parmi des incapables ? Aucun des candidats potentiels ne l'intéressait franchement : tous des chiffes molles incapables de se battre contre une femme.

- Regarde de nouveau les candidats potentiels, demanda l'argenté en lui tendant les dossiers. Je voulais aussi savoir : vas-tu venir au tournois de l'académie cette année ?

- Je vais te répondre comme toutes les années : cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je te laisse quand même la liste des étudiants y participant et ... S'il te plaît, fais un effort pour te trouver un Lieutenant !

La rosée soupira en voyant son supérieur poser sur la pile de dossiers une feuille supplémentaire. Elle s'en approcha pour prendre les dossiers, parcourant les noms et son cœur cessa de battre alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Junshiro, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Est-ce que j'ai carte blanche pour choisir mon Lieutenant ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Assura-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

- Tout compte fait, j'vais venir à ce tournoi !

Elle partit en n'ayant pris avec elle que la feuille des participants au tournoi.

* * *

"Grimmjow Funzen", un nom qui capta l'attention de Lilinette, qui la faisait chavirer chaque fois qu'elle le lisait. Depuis que Yachiru lui avait donné le papier, la blonde ne l'avait pas lâché, le relisant encore et encore ! Elle l'avait tellement examiné qu'elle aurait pu dire à quel endroit il y avait un froissement ou une tache de lait. C'était forcément SON Grimmjow ! Cela ne pouvait être que lui ! Et pour cause ! Après s'être un peu renseignée, elles avaient découvert que "Grimmjow Funzen" était un homme très instable, difficilement gérable, qui avait eu tout un tas d'avertissements.

Jubilant, elles décidèrent donc d'aller à ce tournoi. Cela surprit bien des personnes qui n'étaient pas habituées à les voir s'intéresser à ce genre de choses. À cause de leur soudain intérêt pour ce tournoi, un certain autre Capitaine qui ne s'y intéressait pas revint ses positions. Ainsi, Kenpachi Zaraki décida de s'y annoncer de même que son Vice-Capitaine. C'est ainsi qu'un événement qui, habituellement, passait totalement inaperçu, devint le rendez-vous officiel de tout le monde sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi !

- Tu le vois ? Demanda Lilinette cachée derrière la rambarde de l'estrade où se trouvaient tous les chefs de l'Armée.

- Non, et arrête de me demander ! Soupira Yachiru. Allez, relève-toi ! Tout le monde croit que tu es folle.

- Mais je suis tellement excitée ! Si c'est vraiment Lui ?

- Tu veux que je m'occupe de te calmer ? Demanda chaudement la Capitaine.

- Non, c'est bon, je me lève !

S'exécutant, l'Arrancar regarda les étudiants qui semblaient impressionnés par la présence de tout ce beau monde. Heureusement, le tournoi n'était pas du genre à faire perdre du temps. Ainsi, il y avait plusieurs rings de présents, ce qui fait que plusieurs combats avaient lieu en même temps. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était fini, les opposants suivants prenaient la suite. Cela se passerait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les demi-finalistes. Même si le rythme pouvait être ralenti par quelques blessures, le tournoi serait sans doute fini à la fin de cette journée.

Elle ne le voyait nulle part dans cette foule bien trop nombreuse. Elle n'espérait pas le voir encore debout en cet instant : il était en cinquième année d'étude et devant lui se trouvaient des étudiants connaissant des techniques bien plus puissantes. Il suffisait qu'il se retrouve face à un aîné pour qu'elle n'ait plus la moindre chance de le voir. Le temps avançait ... Mais son cœur chavira lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose de bleu se déplacer avec rapidité. Se levant, elle alla jusqu'à se pencher. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ... Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était réellement là ! Vêtu d'une tenue d'apprenti Shinigami, il se battait avec acharnement contre son adversaire.

Lilinette attrapa la feuille qui circulait en cet instant pour vérifier. Elle constata que c'était bien lui ! Trop joyeuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de sautiller sur place en ouvrant et refermant la bouche à un rythme régulier, jetant un regard brillant à sa Capitaine ... Ce fut aussi à ce moment qu'elle constata que tous les regards de ses compères étaient posés directement sur elle, ce qui la fit rougir si brutalement qu'elle crut qu'elle était en feu. Elle finit par se rasseoir pour tendre la feuille du tournoi à sa Capitaines qui la feuilleta.

- Il est contre un élève de sixième, nota celle-ci dans un murmure. Je crois que c'est donc le moment d'agir !

- D'agir ? Répéta la blonde tout aussi silencieusement en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, je vais mettre à exécution le plan "Tout pour l'avoir Lui" !

- Yachiru, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

- Quoi ? Aurais-je oublié de te prévenir concernant mon plan imparable ? Cela ne me ressemble pas ...

Quel menteuse ! Fronçant les sourcils, Lilinette tenta de comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver. Lorsqu'elle vit sa supérieure se mettre sur la rambarde, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de venir ici ...

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lâcha-t-elle, interrompant tout les duels, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes. Désolée de vous distraire, mais j'ai une annonce importante à faire ! Je me présente, Yachiru Kusajishi, Capitaine de la Neuvième Division, en quête d'un nouveau Lieutenant ! Le Commandant Ukitake Junshiro m'a permis de choisir qui je voulais, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que la personne qui remporterait ce tournoi aurait le poste ! Bonne chance à tous !

Sa Vice-Capitaine comme tous les autres membres de l'Armée de la Cour se figèrent de surprise face à cette annonce peu conventionnelle que personne n'attendait !

* * *

Grimmjow se fichait complètement du poste, mais l'idée d'être proche de cette idiote l'avait motivé au point qu'il se donna à fond pour ébranler ses adversaires, se doutant que, s'il ne pouvait pas se fier aux formules longues de Kido, il pouvait se servir efficacement de sa rapidité et de sa force naturelle. Il n'aurait jamais meilleure occasion que celle-ci pour atteindre celle qui "hantait" ses rêves ... De vengeance ! Il allait lui éclater la gueule ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait entre lui et cette nana ... Il les défoncerait ! Rien ne pourrait lui résister ! C'était clair ! Les plus faibles abandonnaient avant d'entrer sur le ring, quant aux plus forts...

Mais qui aurait pu tenir face à cet homme avide de vengeance ? Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il était le plus fort ! Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il était pas faiblard, qu'au contraire, il était même super fort ! Dès qu'elle le féliciterait, hé bien ... Il l'enverrait balader ! Ouais ! C'était un plan génial ! Gagner ce putain de tournoi et envoyer balader cette idiote ! Encore faudrait-il qu'il l'emporte, ce qui était plutôt compliqué vu que les choses sérieuses commençaient : il devait affronter des sixièmes et septièmes années !

Rien ne put l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant lui, il pencha la tête sur le côté, puis de l'autre et finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il avait réussi... Il était le plus fort ! En regardant son sabre, un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à dire qu'il déclinait l'offre et ...

Quelqu'un le frappa si brutalement à l'épaule qu'il avança de plusieurs pas, grimaçant de douleur. Il finit par lancer un regard noir à la personne qui l'avait touché ... Cette idiote de Capitaine qui n'y était pas allée de main morte !

- T'as essayé de m'tuer ? Hurla-t-il.

- On ne parle pas comme ça à un Capitaine ! Répliqua-t-elle avec une moue.

- Ho, excusez-moi, dit-il plus calmement avant de hurler de nouveau : Vous avez essayé de m'tuer ?

- Je dois admettre que tu es devenu résistant depuis la dernière fois, mais pas encore assez à mon goût ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me charger de m'occuper de ton éducation ! Tu verras, tu deviendras vite résistant !

- A ce propos, il es tout à fait HORS DE QUESTION que je ...

Le pauvre jeune homme n'acheva pas sa phrase vu que la jeune fille le gifla sans la moindre raison, l'assommant en partie. Il se dit qu'il aurait encore besoin d'entraînement avant de seulement penser à s'attaquer à elle ... A terre, il vit des éclats de lumière danser devant ses yeux. Il gémit.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle choquée. Ses blessures sont plus graves que je ne le croyais ! Vite ! Il faut le soigner ! Vous le ferez transporter à ma Division !

- Capitaine Kusajishi ! Lâcha un homme. Vous comptez réellement prendre cet étudiant comme Lieutenant ? Il n'est qu'en cinquième année et ...

- Commandant Ukitake, vous aviez dit que j'avais carte blanche, non ? Et puis, ils n'avaient qu'à être plus forts, les autres !

- J'veux pas être votre ... Tenta une nouvelle fois Grimmjow.

Qui fut coupé lorsqu'un pied l'écrasa en partie.

- Oups, je l'avais pas vu ! Lâcha la tortionnaire. Le pauvre ! Je vais peut-être m'occuper de lui ! Ce serait plus prudent !

Sans attendre l'accord de qui que ce soit, la jeune femme prit le garçon sur son épaule. Elle utilisa le Shunpo pour l'emporter, se rendant sans doute coupable d'enlèvement ... Mais bon, vu l'annonce qu'elle avait faite, personne ne prendrait la chose comme ça. Malgré son envie de protester, le bleuté savait qu'il n'était vraiment pas en position de se défendre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à franchir les portes de la Neuvième Division où il fut balancé comme un vulgaire sac dans une pièce. La seconde d'après, quelqu'un s'occupa de le remettre en état.

* * *

Yachiru devait s'avouer une chose : il était foutrement bien foutu ce Grimmjow ! Y'avait pas à dire, c'était un sacrée morceau : que du muscle ! Pas de graisse ! Quoiqu'en réalité, il semblait qu'il ne mangeait pas assez ... Après un petit moment, elle sentit que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? Lâcha Lilinette franchement choquée. Tout le monde croit que tu as perdu la boule ! D'ailleurs, je suis du même avis !

- J'avoue, un mec si brutal, ça me fait toujours perdre la tête ! Soupira Yachiru en pointant le torse du bleuté. Regarde-moi ça, dis donc !

Lilinette fronça les sourcils. Elle voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais elle rougit de nouveau en voyant la peau dénudé de celui qu'elle aimait depuis tellement de temps. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, prouvant qu'elle craquait totalement. Le jeune homme se releva en se frottant la nuque, grimaçant, essayant sans doute de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Hum, comment lui présenter la chose pour qu'il ne tente pas de fuir ? Elle ne savait pas encore, mais un truc était sûr : il était à elles !

- J'vais t'buter salope ! Lâcha Grimmjow en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Le jour où tu seras suffisamment fort, tu pourras peut-être me tuer, répliqua t elle. Pour le moment, tu es trop faible alors laisse-nous nous charger de ton entraînement ! Tu apprendras plus vite ici que là-bas, non ? Allez, fais pas ton timide ! C'est pas comme si on avait de mauvaises intentions à ton sujet ! ... Quoique ...

Elle posa ses deux mains contre son torse et poussa le jeune homme sur le sol, ne tardant pas à se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Lilinette ne tarda pas à se manifester, tentant de la faire se reculer, mais en vain bien sûr. Yachiru lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer à elle, lui volant un baiser qui lui fit perdre totalement le nord. Plus qu'une simple amitié... Lorsque la Capitaine relâcha la bouche de sa subalterne, celle-ci semblait très gênée. Son regard se posa sur Grimmjow que la rosée avait oublié l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle fut surprise de le voir aussi rouge.

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. T'as jamais vu deux femmes s'embrasser ?

- Retire-toi de là ! Répliqua-t-il sur un ton troublé.

- Je présume que cela veut dire "non" ... Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as déjà vu deux femmes faire l'amour ? Non, et est-ce que tu as déjà vu une femme "nue" ?

Aux vues des rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues du jeune homme, la réponse était clairement "Non" ! ... Un si beau garçon ? Puceau ? Non ! ... C'était impossible ! Impensable !

- Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas ! Lâcha-t-il brutalement.

Faisant s'effondrer en une seule seconde les idées perverses qui avaient traversé l'esprit de Yachiru. D'autres pensées, moins agréables, la traversèrent ... Quoiqu'en réalité, imaginer cet homme avec d'autres hommes, cela pouvait être "intéressant" ! Cela fit apparaître un sourire carnassier au coin de ses lèvres.

- Lilinette, tu m'en veux si je te dis que je commence à l'aimer, ton homme idéal ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Yachiru ! Lâcha choquée l'interpellée.

- Quoi ? Fit le jeune homme surpris. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Dégage d'là ou ...

- Ou quoi mon petit ? Allez, laisse-moi te faire goûter aux joies que peuvent te donner une femme !

* * *

Starrk était sur les talons de son supérieur, Kyoraku Shunsui. Il se trouvait dans un état second ... Comme la plupart des personnes présentes en cet instant : le nouveau "Lieutenant" de la Neuvième Division ressemblait trait pour trait à Grimmjow Jaggerjack et portait le même prénom, d'ailleurs ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il semblait avoir le même caractère que l'ex-Sexta Espada des armées d'Aizen Sosuke, ce qui avait choqué pas mal de monde ! Non mais, vous imaginez ? Grimmjow Jaggerjack était vivant ! ... Enfin, non, pas "vivant" mais "réincarné" ! Qui aurait pu prévoir une telle chose ? Pas l'ex-Primera Espada qui se sentait chamboulé par cette étrange révélation.

Après une courte explication avec le Commandant des Armées, la confirmation des rares personnes ayant jamais vu l'Arrancar cité et la conclusion de la potentielle réincarnation de l'être, ils en étaient venus à s'interroger sur la présence de cet être dans cette situation. C'est sans doute pour cela que leurs pas les avaient menés tout naturellement jusqu'à la Neuvième Division, se doutant que le Capitaine Kusajishi l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa Division pour une raison toujours inconnue.

Devait-il être heureux par le retour inespéré d'un membre de sa famille ou bien être inquiet ? Starrk n'aurait su le dire, il était toujours incertain quant à la manière d'agir. Plus il approchait de cette personne et moins il savait comment réagir ...

Lorsqu'il entendit un cri, il décida que paniquer était une bonne idée, c'est pourquoi il se précipita vers la porte de la chambre pour la faire coulisser et ... Quelque chose le bouscula. Par pur réflexe, il saisit les épaules de la personne qui cherchait à s'enfuir, l'empêchant de s'écrouler au sol. Il fut réellement choqué de voir le regard bleu de Grimmjow se poser sur lui ... Non, ce n'était pas la similitude qui le choquait, c'était le fait que le visage était rouge !

- Ne le laisse pas fuir ! Lâcha la voix de Kusajishi dans la pièce.

Haussant les sourcils, l'Arrancar jeta un coup d'œil à la Capitaine et sa subalterne ... Cette fois, le choc lui fit lâcher prise, vu que les deux demoiselles étaient à demi nues ! Non ... Il ne pouvait pas y croire ses yeux ! C'était pas possible un truc pareil ! Lilinette attrapa le haut de son uniforme pour dissimuler son torse toujours recouvert de bandages quant à Yachiru, elle était entrain de se diriger vers lui en sous-vêtements ... Tiens, d'ailleurs ... Tournant le visage vers Grimmjow, il constata que celui-ci était torse nu ...

Le cerveau de Starrk cessa de fonctionner normalement, n'arrivant pas à trouver de raison logique à cette scène étrange ... Alors, un plus un faisait deux ... Deux femmes ... Plus un garçon ... Plus le fait qu'ils étaient tous en partie dénudés ... Ne donnait rien du tout car le garçon semblait être en train de fuir la scène du crime, son hakama menaçant de tomber. Kenpachi le stoppa avec un froncement de sourcils, inquiet ... Évidement, l'Arrancar devait avoir une expression très intéressante sur le visage, mais revenons-en à la tentative de compréhension dudit personnage, qui intriguait tout le monde et en venait à la conclusion suivant : deux femmes, un homme, le tout très dénudé, équivaut forcément à des choses pas nettes !

- Qu'est-c'que c'est que ça ? Hurla-t-il à l'encontre du pauvre jeune homme qui se tassa sur lui-même. Qu'est-c'que t'as encore foutu ?

- Moi ? Répliqua le gamin en fronçant les sourcils, il pointa du doigt la Capitaine à moitié nue. C'est elle ! Pas moi ! Elle a complètement disjoncté ! C'est du harcèlement sexuel ! Lâchez-moi ! C'est bon ! J'me casse moi ! J'ai plus envie d'entrer dans votre putain d'armée de merde !

- Quoi ? Continua de crier Starrk. Tu veux me faire croire que deux jeunes filles totalement INNOCENTES et PURES se seraient jetées sur toi pour te baiser ? Encore que celle-ci le fasse, ouais, mais ma petite Lilinette ? Tu te fous de moi ? Grimmjow, j't'explose le crâne contre le mur si tu trouves pas une raison LOGIQUE à cette situation !

- Mais c'est pas moi ! Protesta le garçon en panique. J'ai rien fait ! J'suis qu'un pauvre apprenti Shinigami ! C'est cette folle ! Elle a arraché mon vêtement, m'a peloté, puis elle m'a dit des trucs bizarres et ...

- T'avais qu'à pas dire que t'étais homo ! Répliqua Kusajishi avec un sourire carnassier.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais homo !

Le bleuté était devenu hystérique. Cela calma Starrk qui était de plus en plus paumé et était en train de remettre en cause son calcul ... Un plus un ne faisait pas forcément deux ... Donc, on reprend : deux femmes, un homme, le tout a moitié nu, le garçon rouge, la blonde tout aussi rouge et la rosée souriant de façon assez ... La coupable était le Capitaine Kusajishi dans une chambre de la Neuvième Division, l'arme du crime était un sentiment sadique qui voulait torturer de pauvres personnes et les victimes étaient ... La victime était Starrk dont le cerveau cessa tout raisonnement et dont les derniers neurones encore actifs semblèrent flamber d'un seul et unique coup !

D'un autre point de vue, quelqu'un d'autre tentait de comprendre la situation ... Ainsi, Kenpachi Zaraki, Capitaine de la Onzième Division, ancien supérieur de Yachiru Kusajishi, avait intercepté le bleuté qui tenait son pantalon ... De son point de vue, il tenait entre ses mains un parfait puceau qui avait du mal à faire face à une femme de nature dominatrice et sadique ... Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas que dans la chambre, il y avait une autre jeune fille qui prenait le temps de se rhabiller.

Pour lui, les faits étaient les suivants : il avait chopé un fuyard qui tentait d'échapper aux griffes d'une jeune femme qui semblait un peu en manque. Il plaignait presque le pauvre garçon ... Presque ! Car en effet : la jeune femme à combler était l'une des femmes les plus importantes de son existence à lui ! Presque sa fille ! Alors lui, il était plutôt du côté de la dite "dominatrice sadique" ! Un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules du garçon qui grogna de douleur.

- Alors comme ça, on tente de s'taper une nana et on veut pas l'avouer ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas ! Hurla désespéré le bleuté.

- Ha, j'comprends mieux pourquoi elle t'a pris pour une tapette !

- J'suis pas une tapette ! J'aime juste que la baston, m'fritter et ... Putain de merde ! J'me suis fait agresser par une furie à tendance bisexuelle et c'est moi le coupable ?

Nouvelle donnée : comment savait-il que la petite Yachiru avait des tendances bisexuelles ? Après un "gné" général et de forts haussements de sourcils, voire même quelques regards interrogatifs, toute l'assemblée se tourna vers Starrk. Beaucoup tentèrent de comprendre ... C'est à ce moment que la dernière information apparut en la personne de Lilinette Gingerback, Vice-Capitaine de la Neuvième Division ... Meilleure amie de la petite rosée ... La blonde était rouge de honte, mais elle s'avança dignement jusqu'à eux et s'inclina pour les saluer.

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton clairement nerveux.

On va donc récapituler : Yachiru, dominatrice sadique, Grimmjow, puceau notoire et Lilinette, rouge de honte ...

Quelques secondes après avoir eu tous les faits, un sourire carnassier apparut au coin des lèvres du géant qui se mit à rire brutalement, se disant que là, Yachiru avait su surprendre et choquer la quasi-totalité des chefs de toutes les divisions, vu qu'un bon nombre de ces messieurs-dames étaient présents en cet instant.

- Félicitation pour ta nomination, gamin ! Ria-t-il cruellement face au pauvre petit martyre qu'était devenu ce bleuté, qu'il tenait toujours fermement. Je te plaindrais presque ... parce que toi, tu vois le fantasme de tout homme normalement constitué se réaliser : tu peux avoir deux nanas en même temps !

Et il se mit à rire bruyamment alors que Starrk s'évanouissait ...

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Et c'est ainsi que le calvaire de Grimmjow réincarné débuta ! MOA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Alors, récapitulons :

- OS qui se suffit à lui-même : Échec ! ... Franchement, je l'avoue : je me verrais bien écrire une p'tit suite à cette histoire qui a franchement du potentiel ! EILINSANDE ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! PLUS JAMAIS J'REPONDRAIS A TES DÉFIS ! ... Quoique ...

- Non UA : Réussite totale ! Vous avez vu ? Hein ? Dites ! Vous avez vu ? C'est pas un UA et pourtant, Yachiru et Lilinette ne font pas lolicon ! J'suis trop forte ! MOA HA HA HA ! (shotacon : garçon. Lolicon : fille)

- Grim, Lili et Yachi ensemble : ... J'hésite ... J'hésite ... Alors, en effet, à la fin ils sont bien "ensemble", mais sans être "ensemble", vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

- Réaction de Starrk et Kenpachi : RÉUSSITE TOTALE ! MOA HA HA HA HA ! J'ai fais une pure merveille ! ... Non ? ... Hé ho ...

Alors, à votre avis, ai-je réussi le thème de ce défi ? A savoir : "Un OS Non UA Avec Grim, Lili et Yachi, avec les réactions de Starrk et Kenpachi"!

N'oubliez pas de lire la version fournie par Eilinsande !

Grimmjow : ... C'est quoi "ça" ?

Axel : ... Heu ... J'préfère pas te répondre ...

Grimmjow : ... J'sais pas trop comment réagir en réalité : j'dois être en colère pour le fait qu'on se foute de ma gueule ou heureux parce que pour une fois, j'ai potentiellement deux nanas sous mon charme ? ... Que faire que faire !

Axel : J'vais t'aider : Rien ! Pour une fois que t'es hétéro, tu devrais fermer ta gueule et pas te plaindre ! *Se casse rapidement*

**Note bêta Niemand-ist-da**

Salut, donc oui, j'ai bien lu et j'ai bien aimé, j'ai trouvé ça assez drôle quand même, pauvre petit Grimmjow. xD

Hilarant de le voir réagir en puceau. J'ai eu plus de mal à imaginer Yachiru et Lilinette adultes, cela dit, par contre, je suis contente de voir que Nell, Starrk et Lilinette ont survécu, ils font partie de mes Arrancars préférés.


End file.
